Simple Desires
by Sephiroth'sGhost
Summary: Angeal realizes he might be a little TOO fond of his student and, worrying about his honour and how it will affect his already existant relationship with Genesis, he struggles to wrestle his affections under control. Will he succeed? Probably not, especially if Cloud has any say in it. :3 - A/G/Z and maybe some S/C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooooo... this is my first attempt EVER at writing fanfiction, so please don't make me go squish like grape *hides in closet/ peeks out* Anyways, YAOI/Lemon (?) I DO NOT OWN FF7 OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, etcetra etcetra... Hope you like it! Reveiws/Likes/Follows or whatev's greatly appreciated :P**

* * *

"Ge-Genesis! I-I can't wait… Please!" Genesis chuckles darkly as he watches Angeal's beloved Puppy squirm beneath him on the smooth leather of his couch.

"Aww, does the Puppy want to take a break?" Zack whimpers and tries to twist in Genesis' grip, but the stronger SOLDIER has him firmly pinned and under his control. He slowly strokes the younger man's erection as his body trembles, craving more. After tying the smaller man's hands together Genesis glides his hand back to Zack's entrance and presses lightly against the taut ring of muscles.

"Genesis – ah! P-please – nngh!" He watches with a hungry expression as Zack arches his back and buries his face in the crimson pillows, desperately trying not to let the commander hear him cry out. The older man feels himself getting harder as he watches Zack and presses a little harder on his entrance, getting a muffled gasp in response. He moves his finger in slow circles while keeping a slow and steady rhythm with his other hand on the younger man's cock, teasing the taut muscles that are in between him and his prize as they both struggle to control themselves…

* * *

Angeal woke with a start and almost forgot where he was as his brain struggled to remember where he was and what he was doing there. A slight rustle off to the side brings his attention to the lithe form of his childhood friend and lover stretched out on the bed next to him and he allows a small smile to play across his face as he remembers the night before. Images of Genesis arching into his touch play through his mind as he slips quietly out of bed and into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Quickly though his mind wandered – or sprinted, if he was to be honest with himself – back to the dream he had awoken from only minutes before. A flush rose to his cheeks as he remembered the look of Zack practically _begging_ for Genesis to take him right there on the couch, consequences be damned. The big SOLDIER leaned heavily against the marble counter net to the sink and tried to get his thoughts, and his body, under control. Zack was his student, not just some random SOLDIER he went out on missions and trained with on occasion, it wasn't honorable to be thinking of his protégé in such a lewd manner.

A few minutes and a bleeding lip later, for he had bitten it in an attempt to ignore the erection threatening to overtake him, Angeal made his way to the fridge and started pulling out the necessary ingredients for his lover's favorite: sweet rice accompanied by fruit salad and lightly poached salmon. As the rice simmered and the fish cooked he retrieved his favorite coffee cup (the words "Honor is a Virtue" emblazoned on the side) from the cabinet, filled it with coffee, and sat at the table to check his voicemail. After a few messages about mission possibilities and a reminder of his six month physical coming up in a few days, the familiar sound of one Zackary Fair snagged his attention and he listened closely to the message:

"Hey 'Geal, I know we usually train on days when we don't have any official missions and whatnot but it's Cloudy here's first time with leave while I'm actually here in Midgar and I was hoping to take him out to that burger place I told you about. He's _soooo_ excited, you should see 'im getting all worked up!"

"Hey!" Angeal smiled as he heard the cadet complain in the background, it was good the kid had Zack as a friend. From the way his hyperactive student described it the little blonde was a bit of recluse before he started to hang out with him in their spare time, which often included training and friendly sparring.

"Anyways," Angeal could practically hear the grin splitting his student's face, "I figured I'd give you a call and let you know why I'm not in the training room later. I promise I'll work _extra_ hard in our next training session. Peace!"

The message ended and he saved it, though why he wasn't sure of - he simply felt like it so he did. After finishing up the rest of the messages and noting the appointments in his calendar he set the table and went to wake his lover.

He opened the door and peeked in, savoring the sight of the gorgeous red-head sprawled across his bed for a moment before going to wake him. His hand barely brushed the other man's shoulder before slate blue eyes fluttered open and locked onto his own as Genesis reached up and pulled him into a passionate embrace. He sighed as his partners tongue slipped inside his mouth and expertly probed in just the right places, making him shiver with want and need. He returned the assault on the other man's mouth and gently bit his top lip before pulling away, both of them trying to catch their breathe.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, "Angeal chuckled at his partner and pulled him closer for another passionate morning kiss before pulling him up. "Breakfast is already on the table sleepy-head. I decided to make your favorite today."

Genesis' eyes widened as he looked up at his lover, "_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, We seek it thus, and take to the sky…"_

Angeal smiled as the man murmured the lines from his beloved poem into the air between them and walked over to his closet, taking out the extra clothes he kept there for when his lover stayed over. "Here," he said as he handed them over to Genesis, "Let's at least get dressed before sitting down to eat." The other commander flashed him a grin as he started pulling the clothes on and a few minutes later they were both sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their morning meal.

"So, any word from the Puppy yet?" The question pulls the larger man from his musings and he focusses on the man across the table from him.

"Actually, yes. He called before either of us was awake and left a message saying he was taking a friend of his out into Midgar today."

Genesis crossed his arms over his chest and snorted, "Ha! Dragged sounds like the more appropriate term for it."

Angeal let himself smile a bit and took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "True as that may be, it doesn't make much of a difference. Either way, Zack is missing his training session today and I seem to be without much to do."

"So the pup's missing a training session huh? Bad puppy."

"Now-now Gen, he's socializing that blonde cadet he's been babbling on about so much for the past few weeks. From what I keep hearing it seems like it will be good for the boy to get out and away from the compound and explore a bit." His phone buzzed and a message notice popped up on the screen.

"That the Pup?" Angeal glanced up to see his lover watching him with a delicately raised eyebrow and smiled as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Are you getting jealous Gen? I thought such a thing was below you." The red-haired man merely fluttered his hand and looked away almost indignantly. Angeal stared wide eyed as he dissolved the man's actions. "Genesis, why didn't you say anything?" He got up and moved closer to his childhood friend, who was now pouting and refusing to look at him. "Come on Gen, talk to me. How long have you been feeling like this?"

Genesis kept quiet for another minute before saying so softly that Angeal could barely hear, "Since the exam…"

A ball like lead formed in Angeal's stomach as he listened to Genesis' confession and he slowly knelt down in front of his lover, gently cupping his face with both hands as tears started to well in his eyes. "Oh Gen, it's not like that between me and the pup. You know that, right?"

The red-haired man closed his eyes before he answered, his voice barely over a whisper. "I know, it's just… I don't know. The Pup takes so much of your time these days and when he's not around you usually have a lot of work to catch up on and..."

Angeal looked into the mako tinted eyes slowly filling with tears and pulled Genesis into a tight embrace. "Genesis you are the only one I've _ever _wanted to be with, ever since our days in Banora I've wanted no one but you." He buried his face into the hollow where the red haired man's neck and shoulder met, brushing a kiss over the exposed skin. "I love you Gen."

The smaller man grips Angeal closer and smiles into his dark brown hair, inhaling the scent of the shampoo he'd gotten his lover for their last anniversary. He could almost smell the Banora orchards of their hometown and this comforted him. There was no mistaking it, Angeal was most definitely his. Smiling, he snuggled further into his childhood friend and lovers embrace. "I love you too 'Geal."

* * *

**So so so? You like it? Advice? Desperately wanting reviews, good or bad, thanks!**


	2. Outing

**A/N: YAYYYY! So here's Chapie 2, hope you like it ^-^ I finally finished the rewrite after my old computer crashed and Mid-terms died down... I had a lot of fun and I'm ready to get on chapter 3 after I finish this Film paper (XP). ANYWAYS! Back on topic, we're just jumping around and building tension etc. etc... ENJOY!**

"Yo Spikey, catch!" Cloud ducks as Zack tosses something big, fluffy, and yellow directly at his face. Straightening up he turns to see a stuffed chocobo rolling to a stop a few feet away. He blinks a few times as his brain catches up with the situation before he turns, flustered, in Zacks direction.

"Zaaaack!" He blows a lock of his stubborn blonde spikes out of face as he glowered at his best friend.

"Yeah Spike? What's the matter, Chocobo got your tongue?" Zack ducks and scampers out of reach as Cloud swats at him, laughing the whole time. Cloud picks up the offending object and chucks it at Zacks retreating back as he turns down the opposite end of the aisle, whacking the SOLDIER in the side of the face. Feigning injury the Puppy pretends to swoon and falls over dramatically, effectively playing dead for the entertainment of his younger companion. Cloud just crosses his arms and sighs dramatically, rolling his crystalline blue eyes at his friends antics.

"Come on Zack, let's go get something to eat already." Zack sits up quickly, eager to get going at Clouds casual mention of food. After all, Zack simply /adored/ food; he could have just been to buffet style banquet and he'd still be up for the idea. He jumps to his feet and grabs the blonde's hand, practically dragging him out of the store and down the street in the direction of his favorite burger joint; AKA - the reason for this excursion in the first place. Cloud makes a few half-hearted protests along the way, mostly about being dragged even though he has feet to walk on, but they seem to fall on deaf ears. Cloud just huffs a little laugh as Zack barrels into the restaurant, his blonde "spikey" in tow. The owner waves from behind the counter as he flips

some burgers over with his other hand.

"Yo Kan! How's it been going?" Zack releases Cloud as they sit at the counter and starts talking to the cook.

"Same old, same old... and yourself?" Kan replies, flipping two burgers on to buns before turning around to face the two. "_All the Way_ Gongaga-style?"

"Yep, and not to much. 'Geal's been trying to wipe me out with all the new exercises and regimens he's been giving me. What sort of Burger would you like Spike?" Zack turns to look at the blonde expectantly as he furrows his brow in thought.

"I dunno, surprise me," Zack grins and turns back to the owner/cook.

"Make that two _All the Way_ Gongaga-style burgers please!" Kan just shakes his head and laughs at the SOLDIER and his companion before turning back to finish putting the burger's together. "So Spikey, have you thought about what you want to do tomorrow yet? Huh huh? Have you? Oh! I know, how about I introduce you to my mentor? Angeal would /love/ to meet you you know, and I'm sure Gen-Gen will be there too!" Cloud stares and blinks owlishly at Zack as he attempts to decipher the string of Zack-ese that his older friend had just gushed out. As the pieces start to fall into some semblance of order he looks up and furrows his brow, confused.

"Hey Zack?"

"Yeah Spike?"

"What the hell is a gen-gen?" Zack stops for a moment as his brain tries to catch up with him. A second later another blinding grin alights upon his face as he attempts to smother his oh-so-obvious snickering as he realizes what he'd said.

"Ah... Ah-ha-ha, wowww... I'm sorry Spike," Zack manages to get out, "I meant Genesis, he's one of Angeal's friends from when they were kids." Cloud continues to stare at his friend as his sleep deprived brain works to figure out where exactly he'd heard that name before.

"Wait, _what?!_" Cloud exclaims as a lightbulb goes off in his head and his jaw attempts to hit the floor. "You don't mean... _THE_ Commander Genesis Rhapsados?!" Cloud gapes at Zack who grins back at him in amusement.

"Why, it would be none other my dear little chocobo. Who else is capable of quoting "_Loveless_" on the spot and specializes in the _Firaga_ to the face?" Zack grins wider as Clouds eyes get bigger in surprise. Cloud, in turn, snaps his mouth shut and turns away quickly in an attempt to retain what little of his dignity was left after his little childish outburst. Of course it would be the Red Commander, there was absolutely no one else that Cloud knew of named _Genesis_. Not to mention the fact that Zack had said this 'Gen-Gen' would probably be there suggests some sort of bond between his friends mentor and the then mystery person. If he had thought before opening his big mouth he would have been able to connect the dots himself, entirely avoiding

this embarrassing situation he had now landed himself in.

"Ah Spike, don't fault yourself on it. It isn't everyday that one hears the Red Commander referred to by his nickname. Even Seph took a few times to start picking up on it - oh look, food!" Zack swings back to face the counter as his food is placed in front of him and he immediately begins to inhale the dish. Cloud looks at his friend in silent shock before he slowly starts to eat his own meal. They finish their meal quickly and Zack pays Kan for the food. The two thank the owner and walk out into the cool afternoon air and start heading back to ShinRa. Zack closes his eyes as he walks beside Cloud and simply enjoys the afternoon sun on his skin. Cloud thinks over they day out and taps Zack on the shoulder, a question burning on his lips. "Mmm? What's up Spikey?"

Clouds opts to ignore Zack's pet name for once and looks up into his Violet blue eyes before asking, "Zack, who's Seph?"

**TBC...**

**A/N: Mwahahahaaaa! Cliff Hanger! Sorry it took so long to update this one :sad face: but like I mentioned in the a/n in my new FF "Wait What?" My old laptop crashed and I had to completely rewrite this chapter. Gomenasai! Anyways, I just love this cliff hanger stuff :3 Right now I'm working on building plot and suspense, so please don't get too discouraged, 'kay? Sephy-poo, Gen-Gen, Chikabo, Puppy, and 'Geal are eager to hear your reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7 or any of it's characters, I just own the lovely plot bunnies that brought this Fic to life :P**


	3. Meeting

**Simple Desires - Chapter 3: **

**A/N: Sooo…. I took FOREVER getting this one out, my uncle went missing and I was down for a while, then finals hit, then there was the Memorial after they found him, annnnd I moved back home for the summer, which means no internets for me unless I go to the Library… Sorry :bows: I'll try to write some extra chapters to stay ahead of myself in case this happens again… Any-who, I'll just let you move on to the story and talk more afterwards - Thanks for the follows, reviews, likes… PEACE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SquareEnix, Final Fantasy Seven, or any of its character's, just the idea's gifted by the plot bunnies.**

**WARNINGS: Minor Yaoi - Kissing; some OOC-ness… probably. I deeply apologize :bows: Now go enjoy :x**

Sephiroth was trying not to stare, really _really_ trying his very hardest… but it was hard. He never expected that Zack was going to bring a real Chocobo onto the ShinRa compound and even though he had been completely correct in his reasoning, at least for the time being, he just couldn't quit staring.

He had been getting some coffee from the break room when his PHS started going off on some spastic vibration spree in his pocket. Showing no outward reactions to the occurrence he had taken it out only to see a massive wave of identical messages, 43 in all, saying, "CHOCOBOOOOOOO!" After staring blankly at his inbox for a few seconds he flipped his PHS closed and put it back in his pocket before taking another sip of his coffee. Five minutes later Zack bursts through the doors with a blonde haired cadet with blonde spikes rivaling his own raven ones in tow. Zack was being his usual bouncy self and running his mouth at what Sephiroth liked to compare to Mach 5, maybe 6 or 7 when he get's into the desert's Angeal was always making, about something that had happened to him and a friend.

"…and so Kunsel was going to go say hi, right? Because the girl was super hot and practically melting him with her goo-goo laser-eyes and what-not when BAM! Some guy get's thrown right in front of us onto the bar and he musta been smoking or something because then the counter caught on fire and-"

"Zackary."

"Huh? OH! Spikey, this is Seph, well Sephiroth technically but Seph is _sooo _much easier to say and-"

"Lieutenant Fair, what are you doing?"

"Ahmm… showing my friend Spikey, who I was talking about earlier."

Sephiroth lifted one eyebrow slightly and Zack starting squirming under the expectant gaze. The cadet behind him shifted a bit and saluted, making Sephiroth muse to himself about how at least _some_ people knew protocol and respected it.

"Ah… Sir!" Zack snapped into a salute, clicking his heels together and failing quite miserably at hiding the grin on his face.

"No need for formalities… I'm going to assume that your friend here is the Chocobo you mentioned in your message a few minutes ago?" Sephiroth watched in silent amusement as said cadet's eye's grew wide before flashing towards Zack and settling in a scowl at the back of his head.

"…Yes?" Zack tilts his head in mock thought as he settles into a more relaxed and comfortable position. The cadet rolls his eyes and promptly smacks Zack upside the back of the head, and not very lightly either. The sound reaches the edges of the room as Sephiroth stares and the rest of the room make quick bee-lines for the doors, beating their retreat in a not-so-subtle manner. Zack takes the clap to the head as his cue to start hamming it up again and falls to the floor, whimpering and whining like a kicked puppy.

"Owwwwww… owowowowowwwwwww! Chikabo whyyyy? Why do you beat and batter meeeee?" Sephiroth spares a quick glance and, after deciding that Zack is just being Zack, turns back and continues staring at the blonde cadet that at the moment was glowering at said Puppy with his hands on his hips, apparently not amused or bothered by his friends antics.

"Get over it, you deserve it for calling me a Chocobo in the first place… and then texting your friends about it? Nuh uh, bad puppy." On the last part he points a finger accusingly at Zack and waves it back and forth, like one would do when scolding a small child or, well, a puppy. Sephiroth took a sip of coffee to hide his amusement at the unfolding scene in front of him, though still keeping a close eye on the cadet.

"Hey! That's a low blow man, if I'm a Puppy then you're a Chocobo!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Are."

"Nope."

"Yeah huh."

"No way, _Puppy_."

"Yes way, _Chocobo-head_."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"… Sorry, but it seems there's only dust in my wallet and lint in my pockets."

"I'll loan it to you."

"That defeat's the purpose."

"It does?"

"Yes Zack, completely, utterly, and without any room for further discussion."

"Oh… but what about-"

Sephiroth was enjoying the show but he had better things to do that watch some child-like spat between his Lieutenant and his friend, like paperwork. Lots and lots and lots of mind-numbing, blurry as hell, stupid, pointless paperwork…

Yep, he was going to the VR room. "Sorry to interrupt you and your friend Lieutenant, but I have some work to get done. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Zack turns to look at him as he starts heading for the door, ""You're going to the VR room aren't you?" He turns to look at Zack for a moment before continuing towards the doors on the far side of the room.

"If you think I'd waste my time-"

"Can we come?!" He stops in his tracks and turns again to look at Zack just as he reaches the exit and lifts an eyebrow at him, prompting him to continue.

"Or maybe we could take the day off and, you know, hang out at your place…?" Zack was giving him the Puppy look while the cadet stood beside his friend looking between the two questioningly.

Sephiroth looks at the cadet and tries to think of some way out of his predicament and, finding none, shrugs and turns back to the door. "I wish to train alone at the moment, perhaps some other time…?"

Behind him he can hear Zack jumping up, probably doing a fist pump, and cheering. "Oh yeah! Training with Seph, ya hear that Chikabo? We get to train with Seph!"

Sephiroth hears the cadet sigh and he glances back at the two to see Zack just being Zack and the cadet shaking his head in exasperation. "He doesn't even know my real name Zack, and I seriously doubt he'd go around asking people if they've seen a "Spikey," "Chocobo," or "Chickabo" around."

"The cadet is correct Lieutenant," Sephiroth smiles slightly as Zack jumps at his words. "A name is helpful when writing up an excused absence form for your friend here when we get around to… training." He turns and leans against the doorframe as Zack sputters.

"Are you- You're - You two are ganging up on me!" The cadet snorts at this and rolls his eyes.

"Yes Zack, because we can _totally_ use telepathy and we want to confuse you until you're chasing your own tail." Sephiroth smirks at that and decides to play along.

"It is amusing, is it not?" He watches the cadet as he grins and winks conspiringly at him before turning back towards Zack and relaxing his expression into a smirk of his own.

"Oh totally, I think we've found a way to ruffle this silly little Puppy's fur. Quite entertaining…"

"Hey!" Zack yells and Sephiroth ducks his head down to hide the grin spreading across his face while Zack looks between the two with a miffed expression on his face. "That's no fair!" he pouts as the blonde haired cadet starts laughing at him. Not a loud laugh, it's more lick a quiet chuckle, but not quite.

"Nothing is fair in life, Lieutenant Fair." Sephiroth glances up as Angeal Hewley, Zack's mentor, and Genesis Rhapsodos come in through the opposite side of the break room.

The blonde cadet snaps to attention and salute's, uttering a very uniform, "Sirs!" He can't seem to hide his grin entirely, but he seems to be trying at least. Zack bounces over and punches him playfully on the arm before looking towards Angeal and pouting again.

"As you were cadet - Zack, be nice to the unenhanced."

"But-!"

"No but's Puppy, now apologize." Sephiroth straightens up and nods at his two friends, his smile almost invisible at this point. At least, invisible to all but Genesis, who seems to have mastered the art of reading his multi-layered and faceted array of facial expressions.

Said Commander smirks and tucks his book back into his coat pocket, "Something funny Seph?" His smirk turns feral as Sephiroth smiles a little bigger, though not by much, looking more like a smirk that says, '_Oh, you bet I am…_'

"They're picking on me Gen-Gen!" Zack turns his pout and puppy eyes on Genesis, Angeal's instructions temporarily forgotten.

"Oh?" Genesis turns his taunting grin on the Puppy, trying his best to get him to buckle under his white-hot gaze. Angeal, in the meantime, looks between the two and pinches the bridge of his nose, willing the previous day's dream to the farthest reaches of his mind and frowning.

"Come on Zack, it's all in good fun…" The cadet grins as Zack turns his puppy eyes back towards him.

"You are an evil little Ckickabo Cloud, just evil," Zack whines.

Sephiroth latches onto Zack's words and zero's back in to their conversation, "Cloud, is it?"

"Yes sir," Cloud answers and salutes again, "Cadet Cloud Strife, sir."

Sephiroth cheer's inwardly, "Well met Strife, it's been a pleasure." He turns and put's his hand on the door, pushing it open and making to leave once more.

"Aww, you're leaving already?" Zack walks over and pulls the full Puppy look on him, clasped pleading hands, big eyes, pout, and all.

"As I mentioned earlier, I have work to do and-"

"Now-now Sephy-kins, we all know you're just going to the VR rooms to blow off steam." Genesis purrs and flips his hair, playing the part of flirtatious devil with practiced ease.

"Sephy-kins?" Cloud tilts his head and looks between the two questioningly.

Angeal looks at Cloud, "Genesis is a professional flirt." Off to the side Genesis acts offended and pouts at Angeal, who smiles back at him.

"You're a big meany-bean 'Geal, why _ever_ would you call me that?"

Angeal walks over to Genesis and bumps his shoulder against his childhood friend's, "Because it's true, _Genny-bean_."

Zack runs over and covers Cloud's eyes, "Okay guys, that's enough PDA for the Chickabo here."

"You're the only one spazzing out here," Cloud retorts as he wrestles his way out of Zack's grasp, his hair getting ruffled by the action.

"I'm not spazzing, I'm protecting what's left of your visual purity from corruption by the big-bad adult's over there." Zack glomps Cloud's face again and holds him just tight enough so that he can't escape, but loose enough that he won't hurt himself either.

"Zaaa-ack!" Cloud squirms under Zack's hold and tries everything from pulling back suddenly to punching him in the sides (or attempting to, at least).

"Pup, stop smothering the poor cadet and go and see the Director, he said he had a mission that he wanted to see if you were interested in flying solo on down in Junon."

"Wait… really?!" Zack drops Cloud and takes off out the door (the one Sephiroth had just moments ago made his escape out of) and tears down the hallway towards the Director's office.

Genesis laughs and drapes himself on Angeal's arm, watching through the swinging door's as the Puppy runs into some poor desk worker, paper's flying all over the place.

"He better help him pick those up," Angeal frowns as the doors finally slow to a stop and Cloud picks himself up off of the floor, dusting off his uniform before smiling at the only other two people left in the room.

"It was nice meeting you Commander's Rhapsodos and Hewley. I guess I'd better be off before I'm late for Hand-to-Hand and get stuck with Reno as a partner again." He salutes and heads out the same door and makes his way to the elevator, heading down to the Cadet floors.

"Well, he seems nice," Genesis says as he snuggles closer to Angeal before stretching up and licking the larger man's jaw-line.

Angeal jumps a bit and smiles down at the mischievously grinning red-head, noting the spark of interest in his blue eyes. "No harassing the cadets Gen, you have better things to do."

Genesis tilts his head and pretends to think for a moment before replying slyly, "Like stalking a Puppy?"

Angeal stares at the smaller man for a moment before schooling his features into his trademarked frown of _'No Gen, Bad Gen, Behave.'_

Genesis merely smirks and plants a chaste kiss against Angeal's lips before skipping back the way they came, a plan already fin the works.

**A/N: Soooo….. My friend RyuPendragon found out I was almost finished with this chapter after taking FOREVER after school let out, so I decided to crack down and finish it. I couldn't decide exactly how to end so I just left you guy's hanging again, please don't hate me :hides in closet: peeks out: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it - Please Review! Favorites and Follows also appreciated :3**


	4. Scheming

**A/N: ****So I finally decided what to do with this one, and I think you guys might like the Gen/Zack scheming going on. Not to much going on on my end other than watching a really old Frankenstein movie produced by Thomas Edison the other night, which was quite amusing, so check it out on YT sometime (1910 version, about 15 mins long). "Wait What?" should be updated in another week or two, I'm switching back and forth between them so my brain can catch a breather from each one in between chapters.**

**A Special Thanks To: ****Ryu Pendragon and Guest for your reviews, not sure how far I'd have gotten without you two : )**

**DISCLAIMER: ****All owned by Square Enix… except the plot, it was a gift from the plot bunnies.**

**WARNINGS: ****Genesis being a spazz, nothing to overt this time :P sorry guys… Enjoy!**

"Oh Zaa-ack!" Zack turned around just in time to receive a face full of Genesis' chest as the fiery first flew around the corner and wrapped him up in an unexpected hug. "Oh Puppy I have the most brilliantist of idea's! Won't you help me? Pleeease Puppy!"

Zack squirmed until he was free of the iron grip and looked at his mentor's childhood friend warily. "This doesn't have anything to do with terrorizing cadets or setting the President's underwear on fire, does it?"

Genesis laughed and reached out to ruffle Zack's hair, though Zack managed to duck the offending hand at the last second. This didn't faze Genesis in the least, as he turned his reaching hand into a sweeping flutter of indifference with a small snort of amusement.

"_There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess…"_

Zack blinked and stared at the man in front of him before turning around and continuing towards his apartment.

"Wait! Hear me out at least," Zack turned around and took in Genesis' pouting face and folded pleading hands.

"No Loveless quotes for a week," he watched as the Commander's eyes widened comically large and he seemed on the brink of tears. "Okay fine, three minutes with no quotes. Final offer."

Genesis' grin was blinding in the following moments as he wrapped Zack up in another surprise hug and spun him around in circles a few times, squealing like an excited fan girl the whole time.

"Okay okay, now what's this _oh-so-brilliant _plan of yours that you want me to help with?" Zack managed to gasp out.

Genesis pulled back and, still holding onto Zack's shoulders and shaking with excitement, stared directly into his eyes and proclaiming, "I'm going to get Sephiroth laid!"

Zack returned his stare and gaped at him, trying to make sense of the mere _concept_ of what he'd just said. "Wait… _the _Sephiroth? As in General _No-Sexual-Interests-AT-ALL_ Sephiroth? What the Planet Gen, did you get into the raw mushrooms in Angeal's fridge again?"

Genesis grinned even wider, "Of course not Puppy, that's only when Angeal is being a prude and I need to get some."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Zack blushed, trying desperately _not_ to think of this man and Angeal _getting some_, much less with one another. That just wasn't comprehendible. "You're sick Gen, why don't you go join a convent or something?"

Of course this only served to hit Genesis' funny bone and he doubled over, collapsing in an uncontrolled bought of snickers. "You- ah haha! Oh Puppy… Hahaha,,, oh Goddess, why me? Hahaha…"

"What!?" Zack pouts and whimpers accusingly at Genesis, who is currently wiping tears from his eyes and hiccupping a few laughs out from time to time.

"Nothing Puppy, let's get back to the original subject now, shall we?"

Zack pouts again defiantly but nods for him to continue - after all, he could always bribe him with a copy of Loveless or something for what he'd meant later. Sephiroth's sex life just happened to be a better topic of discussion for him at the moment, considering it didn't even exist.

"I think Sephiroth is content with his _physical needs _not being met. If he wanted to _get some,_ as you like to put it, then I'm pretty sure he could get it at the snap of his fingers." Genesis gaped at Zack and feigned being wounded, dramatically putting his hands over his heart, a bit taken aback by what he'd just heard.

"Pup, it's not just the physical that I am talking about. There is absolutely _no way_ I'd let him sleep with someone he doesn't truly and deeply love."

"But-"

"Hush! _The wandering soul knows no rest, _and Sephiroth's soul surely is wandering about somewhere, lost and lonely. We _have_ to find him his true love, lest _the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_!" He throws his arms up then wraps them around himself and shivers dramatically.

"… uh, okay?" Zack looks confusedly at his mentor's friend, "How? I thought you once compared Seph's capability to love to the horrors of mixing hot pink and blaze orange together in the same outfit?"

Genesis visibly shudder's at this, "That was an off-hand, _blasé_ comment not meant to hold any true weight or meaning. What I meant was Sephiroth's ability to _let himself _love and be loved was comparable to such an atrocity of fashion. He doesn't want to let anyone in past the barriers he's built up since childhood to protect him from the horrors of the Lab and Hojo's endless experiments."

The two both shudder at the mention of the demented Professor and unconsciously move closer to each other, as if said individual was watching them that very moment. Zack jumps and laughs nervously as another SOLDIER rounds the corner, heading towards the elevator at the far end of the hallway. They wait in uncomfortable silence until he gets in and the doors close behind him.

The first to break the silence is Genesis, who snorts sarcastically and flips his hair, putting one hand on his out-thrown hip.

"Well anyways, to put it simply we have to get him to go out with someone whose personality will melt the frozen walls around his overtly guarded heart. Then, once they're a nice cutesy couple, we get them to screw like bunnies and live happily ever after."

Zack scrunches his nose up and whines at Genesis' crude comment in offense. "Ew Gen, really? Not the kind of image I need in my head when I'm about to go hang out with Cloud, y'know?" Zack stares as Genesis' face seems to light up, telling him better than any words ever could that the fiery man had come to some radical conclusion.

"Lightbulb! Cloud's single, right Zack? Is he? He is isn't he? Oh Goddess it's perfect! Seph already knows the kid and they seem to get along _so_ well… oh Puppy, thank you!"

Zack just stares dumbfounded as Genesis' jumps up in down clapping to himself and squealing like a fan girl again. The next thing he knows Genesis is smothering him with another excitable hug and spinning them in circles again.

"G-Genesis! C-can't breathe- _air!_" Once released he looks up at the sparkly-eyed first and shakes his head in disbelief while trying to catch his breathe. "You, Genesis, are nuts… What makes you think it'd even work? First off, Cloud's a cadet - he's _unenhanced_."

Grinning, the Commander claps Zack affectionately on the shoulder, "_Because, _dear Puppy, they we're double-teaming you earlier and Seph was _enjoying_ it, more than usual that is."

A moment later Zack realizes that what Genesis just told him was, in fact, completely _true_. Cloud and Sephiroth had just sort of clicked before, well enough that it wasn't hard to imagine them _together. _"Oh Gaia…"

He wasn't sure how he felt about the whole idea just yet - the mere thought of his Spikey getting hurt made him feel uncomfortable. Genesis took note of the concern in Zack's eye's and pet his head a few times and smiled knowingly at his questioning gaze.

"Don't worry Pup, Seph is only rough with enemies, threats, Turks, and TV remotes."

Zack's brows furrow in confusion again and he tilts his head slightly to the side, "TV remotes?"

"Oh, you know how the buttons only recognize so many hit's a second?" Zack nods though stills looks confused. "He keeps hitting them so fast the button receptors break."

Silence for a moment before they both start howling with laughter. A few minute pass before they manage to pull themselves together and by that time the hallway is starting to fill with the Lunch time rush.

Giggling a few more times Genesis wipes his eyes with the back of one hand and claps Zack on the shoulder with the other. "Well Pup, I'll see you later," he winks and skips off, disappearing into the crowd in seconds.

Zack shakes his head and grins at the red-head's retreating figure. Maybe, just maybe, working with Genesis wouldn't be so bad after all…

**A/N: So… I could use some suggestions for who you want to see next chapter - just tell me in a Review if there's anyone specific. Right now I want to keep it to this core set of the five main characters, ASGZC, but like I said, not sure who to peep in on next. Anywho… please drop me a line if you have any idea's for me :3**


	5. Puppy Plans

**A/N: Finally figured it all out, seems we're though a total of…. Two days? Whatever, Zack's going to bug Cloud again and ENTER RENO :P you'll see… Review's/Comment's greatly appreciated, feel free to PM me as well ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: Sqaure Enix probably wouldn't sell even if I offered them Earth itself, so yeah :C**

**WARNINGS: Lots n' lots of trolling, language possible, slang-ish Reno, etc… Nothing horrible, a simple mischievous chapter… Enjoy!**

"Heya Cloudy! Missed ya in ShinRa History this mornin' … what happened yo? Ya get abducted by the big bad Turks?"

Cloud jumped at the redhead's voice that seemed to materialize from thin air and shot the grinning nuisance a glare over his shoulder. "Hello Reno, and no, the Turks didn't abduct me- Zack did. Wanted to introduce me to one of his friends."

"Oooh! So he bringin' ya home to the fam'ly already huh? Must really have a thing goin' for ya, eh Cloudy?" Reno snickered at the look on Cloud's face and clapped him on the shoulder as he sauntered past heading to their next class. "C'mon Cloudy boy, don' want Sanders to use ya as a demonstration dummy again yo."

Shaking the feeling he'd gained from the redhead's words off, Cloud trotted after Reno to Hand to Hand, silently agreeing with his statement concerning their Instructor, Sgt. Sanders.

Zack was thrumming with energy and felt like he could jump all the way to Gongaga in a single, well aimed leap. But, unfortunately, he had a report to write and a certain Chocobo-head to pester later that afternoon, so he settled for bouncing his leg three hundred zillion miles an hour.

Angeal enters his apartment a moment later and quirks an eyebrow at his student before taking the groceries he had gotten for the Pup into the kitchen and quietly putting them away. Going back into the living room Angeal allows a small smile to smooth his normally strict features as he watches his student working on his latest mission report.

'_And I didn't even have to bribe him or have Sephiroth start making up fake paperwork for him to do to start building the pile until it's monstrous enough that he has no choice… the pout's worth it though.' _After a few minutes of Zack being the adorable oblivious Puppy he'd been so aptly nicknamed as, Angeal shakes his head and slips out the door as quietly as possible.

Zack, of course, knew his mentor was there but he was trying to focus for once so he just kept staring at the report while his mentor watched him and then left. Shaking himself to scatter the random thoughts circling his hyperactive mind, he finally manages to focus enough to finish the report and soon was flying down the hall's to the Director's office to drop it off. Rounding a corner he barely manages to break his momentum to avoid running into Genesis, who glares at him. He winks back, waving the report in the air like it was the best thing in the world, before turning back around and speeding back down the halls.

"What in the name of _Gaia _Zack!? Actually _watch _where you're going for once and _slow the Chocobo down!"_

At the snapped comment from the red haired man he simply grins, looks back over his shoulder, and mouth's '_Cloud_' before turning and hurtling down the hallway. As Zack rounds the corner Genesis cocks his hip to the side and tilts his head in thought, barely containing his temper. A moment later it vanishes entirely as he makes the connection and saunters off toward the cadet barrack's to terrorize the newest recruits…

Cloud was finally, _finally_ done for the day… and it couldn't have come a moment to soon, as far as Zack was concerned.

"Spikeyyyyy!" Cloud heard Zack a second to late to be able to dodge the headlock his best friend had aimed especially for him. Mentally congratulating himself for not squawking like a girl (or a Chocobo, as Zack would put it) he tugged at the muscled arms wrapped about his head in vain.

"Zack, come on… we're in _public_ for Planet's sake. Can you just… not?" The elder teen laughs and grins down at his younger counterpart, not fazed in the least by Cloud's lack of excitement.

"Nah, wouldn't be as fun. Besides, I've got plan's that require the presence of ShinRa's one and only Chocobo-headed cadet! So there!" Zack pokes his tongue out at Cloud as a snicker to the right and behind the pair catch their attention and they turn, Zack finally releasing Cloud, to see Reno leaning against the doorframe to their last class.

"Sorry yo, couldn' resist," the redhead grins and tries not to laugh but fails miserably as Zack pretends to be offended, puffing up like _he_ was a Chocobo instead of Cloud.

"So…" Zack grins and loops an arm around Reno's shoulder's before he has the chance to escape. "You seem pretty interested in the conversation…"

Reno picks up on the leading tone and cocks an eyebrow up at the SOLDIER, not even trying to get out of his grip. "And, yo? Is it a crime my curios'ty? Just trying ta keep Cloudy here outta trouble - don' wan' the Turks ta think he bein' suspicious an' snatch 'im up in the nigh', now do we?"

Zack raises a brow at the cadet and gives him a critical once over before shrugging and letting him go, deciding to keep an eye on him. After all, the last thing Genesis' plan needed was another cadet out after Cloud, "Point taken. So you want to tell me why you're so interested in Spike, Cadet…?"

"Reno. An' he's my friend, an' I ain't nothin' if not loyal to my friends." Both Cloud and Zack look at him, their eyes swimming with mild surprise. "What?!"

"Nothing!" Zack throws his hands up but fails to hide his grin, a laugh slipping between the cracks of his supposedly unaffected façade.

"You guys make no sense, yo. See ya 'round Cloudy!" With a wink at his fellow cadet, Reno smirks and heads down the hallway towards the barracks, keenly aware of the two sets of eyes burning holes into his back the whole way.

"Hey Zack?"

The SOLDIER looks down at the blonde beside him and flashes a grin before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him towards the elevator.

"What the- ZACK!" Zack whips his head around just in time to collide with a SOLDIER Third's upraised arm and falls backwards onto the floor, taking Cloud with him.

"Oomph!"

"Whoa there Puppy, what's the rush?"

"Wha-? Kunsel!"

"You get into the sugar jar again in Commander Hewley's apartment?"

"That was just the once! And it was his fault for getting brown sugar anyways, it's sooo much better than that white stuff."

Cloud looks between the two and rolls to his feet, shaking his head at yet another tale of Zack's never-ending antics. "Seriously Zack? _White stuff?_"

"Well, what else am I supposed to call it?" Zack pouts as he takes Kunsel's offered hand and dusts the back of his pants off. Kunsel snorts and rolls his eyes, catching the innuendo and waiting for Zack to catch on. He looks questioningly between his two friends for a minute before it clicks, and his mouth drops open in an 'O.'

"Finally catch on Zack, or do you need more time?" Kunsel accepts the playful shove and laughs, Zack and Cloud both joining in. After regaining their composures Kunsel offers a two fingered salute.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go. I told Instructor Farren I'd help him grade papers so he can take his girlfriend out for their anniversary."

Zack snorts and punches his friend on the shoulder, "Can take the man out of the program, but can't take the program out of the man, huh? Teachers pet…" Kunsel just grins and waves at the two before heading off in the opposite direction.

Cloud scrunches up his brow in thought before turning towards Zack as they get into the elevator. "Hey Zack?"

"Mm… yeah, what's up Spike?" Blue eyes meet violet as Cloud turns his gaze up to meet Zack's questioning but open expression.

"What are we doing?"

Zack grins and winks down at him, "Oh, nothing much, just wanna hang out with some of my friends is all."

Cloud blinks a few times and scrunches his brow even more as he looks down in thought. "… So by friends you mean…?"

"You'll see," the seemingly larger grin Zack shot his way did nothing to settle Cloud's curiosity, or nerves, as the numbers on the display struggled to surpass each other as they slowly creeped upwards.

Shifting his weight from one side to the other, Cloud's gaze turns to the sluggish display as his thoughts twist and tumble in his head as he tries to decide just who exactly these _friends_ Zack was talking about were. A quick glance to the side showed Zack watching him with the same grin on his face, and Cloud wouldn't have blinked twice if a tail materialized behind his friend and started wagging in excitement.

Giving up on trying to figure his hyper-active friend out, he leans back against the wall and lets the number display distract him as they headed to wherever, and whatever, Zack has in mind…

**A/N: Sooo… Yeah, this is what happened with chapter 5 :peeks from behind closet door: It wasn't being very cooperative most of the time so it took me awhile, hopefully I can get back on some sort of halfway decent schedule now that I've broken the writer's block. Let me know what you think - Review's/Comment's encouraged and greatly appreciated.**

_**PS: **_

**I'd like to give a special thanks to all of my Reviewer's so far, I really enjoyed your comments and I treasure each and every one (I almost cried reading them the other day, no joke). Without them this might not have been written either at all, or at the very least not for quite a long time. Arigato! :bows deeply:**


	6. UPDATE

Hey guys, so I know I haven't posted on here in FOREVER but I've been 1) busy AF and 2) my mini-pc CRASHED about a month ago… Good news is I'm getting a brand new, 1000% better laptop within the next couple of weeks and I've got some handwritten notes of all my fics so I can get started on them again soon. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THESE FICS, just have run into a lot of complications since the end of last summer. For those who follow my sporadic Tumblr blog "FF7 Eternal" you've probably caught a few updates from me already. I had a new fic idea with two chapter's prepper and was going to finish and post it over the summer but thanks to my old computer crashing, I now have to rewrite it entirely. Of course, I'm going to focus on my current fics first. Feel free to drop me a review/comment or a PM. I know I don't respond to Reviews but please know that I read and treasure every one of them. Until such a time as I can start writing my fics again – Peace! 3


End file.
